Freescast Wikia
Welcome to the Freescast Wikia! Welcome to the Freescast wiki! This is official (not created by the Freescast, but endorsed and approved by them)! All are open to edit and add articles! Although, you shouldn't delete someone else's article unless you have a reason and/or a replacement article and you aren't just being a jerk. Now, go! Explore my Wiki (I don't know if anyone will even get that reference)! IMPORTANT LINKS: Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/shadowmanbb1127 Official Website ( (No Longer) Includes Forums!): http://freescast.weebly.com/ The Freescast... Who Are They, and Why do They Make So Many Spelling Mistakes? First off, that's not a spelling mistake... I hope. Anyways, The Freescast is a group of Youtubers, founded and led by Shadow (Shadowman1127). Other members include: NDunk (ndunk58), TheDig (thedig47), MGFish (mgfish), and Alec (AH_Alec). In a collaboration video with zEliteFleet (Skyscraper- Fun, Friendly Building Challenge) it was revealed that Alec was no longer part of The Freescast. It was also revealed (on the website) that Michiel Geleyns (CineMinecraft) has been officially grafted into the Freescast and will be releasing his first singleplayer video soon, and there will also be GTA V videos with him in them, scheduled to release sometime in the next few weeks. Some people who are not technically "Members" of The Freescast, but are friends and frequently make appearances in videos are: Edak (edak3), ISuckAtGames (HDXvideogames), and zEliteFleet (MinePro63). They mainly play Minecraft and modded forms of it, but they also play many other games such as: The Forest, Saints Row Series, Garry's Mod, etc. Some of their Minecraft series include: Stranded, Freescast War (Now entering its second season), Shadow of Israphel "Conspiracy" Theories, and The Freeszer. Stranded follows the popular Minecraft plot format, where it starts as pretty much un-scripted survival and building, but a story emerges as the series goes on. Freescast War is a war between Shadow and a team of NDunk and TheDig, and is only scripted in its last few episodes. In the second season, a new enemy (Edak) has been introduced as a new villian to the team of NDunk and TheDig. However, his opinion of Shadow is unkown, and it is possible that he will later join NDunk and TheDig, as he really doesn't have that much of a reason to be angry at them. The Freeszer is a series following a laboratory where mods are tested by NDunk, Shadow, and TheDig. TheDig is the test subject, while NDunk and Shadow merely conduct and observe the testing, remaining unharmed whilst TheDig is thrown into dangerous situations. NDunk and Shadow seem to be the brains behind the operation of The Freeszer, as it were. The series reveals, in its second episode, that the FTB series, Freescast War Season One (So... I would assume Season Two , as well), and The Freeszer all take place in the same universe, and with The Freeszer taking place after the two. However, the order of the two (FTB and Freescast War) is unrevealed, only that they take place before The Freeszer. Most of the scripted or slightly scripted Minecraft series of the Freescast are written by Shadow (Who, in the creator of this Wikia's opinion, does a great job). The Freescast have also revealed plans for a Shadow of Israphel prequel, abbreviated as ROI, or Rise of Israphel, coming shortly after Stranded ends. ROI is set to recreate Israphel's background and creation story. Now that ROI has finished, the Freescast have moved onto the third of the 8 series, The Dictator, a story in which it centers around thedig and minepro (who has been confirmed as mgfish's continuation), in which they are trapped in a place called the Confine, after a deadly disease called The End Plague has ravaged the Earth. The Confine was set up by a man known as The_General_. So far only 1 episode has been released. Another series that has been confirmed as one of the 8 series is in fact the Freeszer, Shadow says that "starting after episode 7 is really when it becomes a part of the 8 series, as it only gets better from there." This serves as exciting news as many theorists up until now, were not sure where the Freeszer fell in terms of the 8 series. It has also been confirmed that FTB is NOT part of the FCU, it was just a nostalgic throwback to an old series. Freescast War has also been stated that it has multiple ties to the FCU and will be very important later on. This came as a fairly big shock, as FCW (Freescast War) has been a fairly insignificant series for the most part. However, what came as a bigger shock was that SCI (Shadow Co. Industries) has been stated to have one of the biggest ties to the 8 series besides the Freeszer! SCI has also been an incredibly unimportant and somewhat boring series, focusing completely on survival with RARE story elements, but if Shadow says it's important, I guess it must be! Another one of the 8 series that has been announced, BUT placed on hiatus is Attack of Israphel, supposed to take place shortly after Stranded. In an interview with Shadow it was stated that "AOI (Attack of Israphel) was placed in hiatus, due to the fact that we just don't have the resources we need yet..." When asked what "resources" he needed he simply stated, "Animators." There is also a series that is part of the 8 series acronymed "ROS" coming Summer 2016..."Hopefully" according to the first trailer via the official Freescast website. It apparently takes place after Stranded. This series is rumored to be the Freescast's end game, the 8th and final series of the 8 series. From the hints we have received so far, we can make the conclusion that this is going to be a fairly large series. ROS is supposed to be the pinnacle of all of their series so far. ROS has been rumored to have multiple seasons, meaning this could be a fairly long, very story driven series (These rumors remain unconfirmed). Edit: It was revealed by Shadow and Ndunk that ROS is now acting as a code name for the project. (8th series) Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse